


Bad Enough For You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, unrequited!narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn’t really wanna be bad. He just wanna bad enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ziall oneshot because everyone needs a bad boy!Zayn fic once in a while. Title from All Time Low. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

Zayn watched the blond boy who was talking about something with his friend, Liam, from afar. Everybody knew he had feelings for the Irish boy, including Niall himself, but Zayn must’ve been doing something wrong because  every attempt to take the other boy out has been a failure. He would either chuckle or roll his eyes, saying that he’s not his type and turn around to continue whatever he was doing before. And Zayn was getting sick of it.  
  
“Hey Ni.” Zayn said casually as he approached the pair.  
  
“Hey, what’s up Zayn ?” Niall replied, not taking his eyes off whatever he was watching.  
  
Zayn’s eyes followed the object of Niall’s attention and groaned quietly when he noticed _him_. Harry fucking Styles. The school bad boy. Zayn didn’t know what everybody saw in him. All he’s ever done was getting in trouble, wearing that leather jacket and flip his fucking hair.  
  
But everyone liked him even if he was the biggest jerk.  
  
“I, uh, was wondering what you were doing this weekend ?” he tried again, unsure and definitely not as confident as he would have liked.   
  
Niall sigh, tearing his eyes apart of the curly lad and looked Zayn in the eyes.  
  
“Zayn, mate, you’re not my type.” Niall swore this was the hundredth time he told the older boy, but he just kept on coming back so Niall decided he’s tell the whole truth. “Listen, you- you try too hard. I need someone more like… Harry.” he finally admitted and Zayn rolled his eyes.  
  
Obviously he wanted someone like Harry. Someone that would treat him like shit. A bad boy.  
  
So Zayn nodded again, but he went unnoticed, his eyes were already back on _him_. Zayn walked away so he could go sit with his best friend.  
  
“By the look on your face I’ll take a guess and say that it didn’t go as planned ?” Louis greeted him, munching loudly on his sandwich.  
  
Zayn sighed for all reply and Louis gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Just forget him mate, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”   
“He said he wanted someone like Harry.” Zayn said quietly but still loud enough for Louis to catch it and he flashed his infamous smirk that made the tan boy groan. “What are you thinking about again ?”   
  
“If Mr.Princess wants someone like Harry, we’ll give him what he wants.” Louis explained and Zayn shot him a confused look but before he could question the mischievous boy, he cut him. “Trust me” he simply replied and they got up to go to class when the bell rang.  
  
~  
  
“Louis, I’m not sure about this..” Zayn mumbled and refused to get out of his friend’s car. “It’s just not me..”   
  
“I don’t give a shit, get your ass out of my car.” Louis replied.  
  
Zayn groaned but did as told. Somehow, over the weekend, his friend convinced him that he needed to be a jerk to please Niall. That’s how he ended up on Monday morning dressed with black ripped off jeans, his favorite Guns N’ Roses T-shirt, combat boots and a brand new leather jacket.   
  
“You look absolutely delightful Z.” Louis told him a smug smile and chuckled when the boy gave him a death glare. “I swear, I’d tap that.” he added in a serious tone and it was Zayn’s turn to laugh.  
  
“Zayn! Don’t do that! Stay cool mate, and remember everything I told you this weekend. ” Zayn stopped laughing. trying to remember all the tips and piece of advice his friend mentioned.   
  
“Yeah, whatever” He replied rolling his eyes and Louis cooed at his friend.  
  
“Wow! Look at my bad boy best friend! Sometimes, I seriously amaze myself! I mean, I’m just so awesome, you know, I can-”  
  
“Shut up Lou!”   
  
And Louis chuckled as they entered the school to begin yet another boring week.  
  
~  
  
“There he is!” Zayn whispered nervously at his friend just as his crush entered the lunch room. “Fuck, I hope he won’t see me, that’s so fucking embarrassing, Louis fucking Tomlinson that was your most stupid idea!” Zayn whined as he tried to hide behind his tiny lunchbox but the other boy rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the back of his shirt to pull him up into a normal sitting position.  
  
“Keep it cool or you’ll ruin it all!” Louis chastised him.    
  
“Maybe I should go talk to him.” Zayn said as he regained his composure but Louis slapped him hard on his arm and rolled his eyes when Zayn complained.  
  
“Stop crying! And no, you’re not going to him! He hates it when you chase him, let him chase you! For god’s sake Zayn, did you even pay attention to a single word I said over the weekend ?”  
  
“I’m sorry Louis.” he mumbled and ate his sandwich again when Niall left the cafeteria.   
  
“What do you have after lunch ?” Louis asked.  
  
“Uh, French I think..”   
  
“Is Niall in your class ?” and Zayn paled at the realisation that,yeah, he had French class with Niall.  
  
“Perfect. Get in trouble.”   
  
“W-what ?” Zayn choked because Louis didn’t seriously say that, did he ?  
  
“Yeah, get in trouble. Nobody cares about french anyway.” he shrugged and Zayn nodded along because Louis was right. He was always right.  
  
The bell rang again and they both stood up and walked out of the room, Zayn not particularly looking forward to the upcoming afternoon.  
  
~  
  
“La fille court.”   
  
Zayn groaned as he half-listened to the teacher in front of the class. He really hated French because it was a subject that he was sure he would never actually use seeing as they never actually learned anything.  
  
“Oui Mr. Malik ?” Mr. Roy asked him and Zayn thought it was his moment to shine as he rolled his eyes at the annoying teacher.  
  
“This class sucks.” he replied shrugging and tried to look as convincing as possible.  
  
“Pardon ?” The teacher seemed really unhappy with Zayn’s answer and that caused the Bradford native to show off a smirk.  
  
“We’re not even learning anything, I just feel like we’re wasting our time, _putain_.” Many giggles could be heard from everywhere in the class as the teacher’s eyes widen at the bad word.  
  
“That’s it Zayn, I’m done with you today, go to the principal’s office, maintenant!” he said with a terrible accent that made other students giggle again.    
  
Zayn stood up from his chair, smug grin on his face as left the room, ignoring Niall’s wide eyes and confused face.  
  
~  
  
“So you just walked out the door ?” Louis asked, visibly proud of his friend when the other nodded, indifferent because he finally got the bad boy attitude. “And how did Niall react ?”   
  
Zayn shrugged. “I didn’t even glance at him.” he replied unfazed but shot Louis a smirk that made the other boy clap him on the back while congratulating him. “So, what now ?” Zayn asked, not sure about what he should do now.  
  
“Keep the attitude, he’ll come around soon enough.” he simply said before separating ways with Zayn so they could both go to their respective houses.  
  
~  
  
Zayn was sick of it. He hated being a bad boy, he hated to misbehave or tell lies. He just didn’t want to be a jerk. But the other students started to acknowledge him. He would walk in the hallways and people would wave or say ‘Hey Zayn, what’s up ?’ and he would shrugged for all reply, almost ignoring them and they would smile and feel important because, they’ve been ignored by Zayn Malik. Zayn liked the attention, but he’d rather have _his_ attention.   
  
But Louis was right. After a week and a half, Niall came around. Zayn and Louis were eating at their usual table when the blond kid arrived.  
  
“Hey guys, what’s up ?”  
  
Zayn froze. His eyes went immediately at Louis who gave him a reassuring nod that told him everything. He had to keep the attitude or like Louis said ‘Make him hate you just enough to make him love you’.   
  
Zayn loosen up and kept on munching his sandwich, ignoring the boy that made his heart thump loudly in his chest.  
  
“Uh, not much what about you Horan ?” Louis asked.  
  
“The same old.” he replied with his crooked smile that usually made Zayn’s heart skip a beat but this time, he just rolled his eyes but still managed to catch a glimpse of a confused expression on Niall’s face. Or was it hurt ?  
  
“Yeah, um, I-I was wondering-”   
  
“Just spit it out Horan.” Zayn interrupted him, no usual warm eyes or reassuring smile but Niall decided to go on anyway.  
  
“You didn’t come in French this week.”  
  
“It’s useless.”  
  
“You changed.”  
  
“You too.”   
  
Niall’s eyes widen while Zayn’s went back on his lunch.  
  
“How did I change ?” Niall asked quietly.  
  
“You’re the one who came to me today.”  
  
And just like that, Zayn got up, leaving his mess on the lunch table, Louis following behind.  
  
“Fuck.” Niall whispered, still overwhelmed with what just happened.   
~  
  
“Zayn! Wait up!” Niall shouted as he walked out the school, relieved to find the older boy without his friend.  
  
Zayn didn’t stop but he slowed down enough for Niall to catch up.  
  
“What’s up Horan ?” he asked, eyes behind thick sunglasses so Niall couldn’t see him watching him from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Why don’t you call me Niall anymore ?” he asked and Zayn couldn’t miss the hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
He shrugged and Niall walked silently by his side, eyes glued to the ground.  
  
“I, uh, was wondering what you were doing this weekend ?” Zayn ignored the hurt in Niall’s face as he chuckled at the irony of the situation.   
  
“You realise I was to one in your position, just a couple of days ago ?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow and Niall shook his head.  
  
“I’m sorry, okay ?” he replied softly, thick accent filling up the silence.  
  
“Well I’m not. It’s your loss. You like Harry anyway.”  
  
“Zayn, wait!” Niall shouted again as the tan boy started walking away.  
  
“Here, just, c-call me.” Niall said as he slipped a piece of paper in Zayn’s larger hands, hope in the tiny voice.  
  
Zayn shrugged and walked away.  
  
~  
  
Niall groaned next to Liam in the lunch room and the older boy was getting tired of the weird behaviour of his usually cheerful friend.  
  
“Okay, speak your mind Ni.” Liam said seriously.  
  
“What do you mean ?”  
  
“Oh please, you know exactly what I mean. What’s going on ? These past few days, all you’ve been doing is sulk, sigh and groan. You sound like a fucking animal! You don’t even eat anymore! Talk to me mate.”  
  
“I think I like Zayn, but he doesn’t seem interested anymore…” Liam scoffed and Niall glared at him.  
  
“You treated him like shit, Niall.” Liam simply said and Niall looked at the ground through sad eyes.  
  
“I know…”  
  
“And I don’t think you like him.” Niall’s head snapped up to look at his friend.  
  
“What do you mean Payne ?” he asked through gritted teeth, getting tired of Liam always telling him how to act or what to think, _who_ to be.  
  
“Haven’t you realise that he ignored you these past few days ? You were the one to go to him. You hate every guy chasing you but once they’re unreachable, all you want is them.” and just like that, Liam stood up and left him alone.   
  
And all Niall could think of is that maybe, there was a tiny little chance that what Liam said was true.  
  
~  
  
“You didn’t call.”   
  
Zayn looked up from his seat in the science class to find blue eyes filled with sadness look at him. Niall looked like he was tired or maybe just sad. But Zayn wasn’t sure if it was sadness or guilt. Either way, he would not give in so easily. Not after what  Niall did to him. So he shrugged and went back to doodling on the top corner of his paper.  
  
“Didn’t feel like.” he said, his eyes never leaving his paper so he missed Niall’s small nod while he got back to his seat when the bell rung.  
  
Zayn tried to listen to the teacher in front of him but after a couple minutes, he found his thoughts back on blond hair and Irish accent and he felt a wave of guilt hit him. He was sick of this image. Sick of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Sick of pretending he didn’t care about the other boy. He just wished Louis would never have had this idea and that Niall would never have gotten hurt. But it was too late to turn around.  
  
~  
  
“Zayn ?”   
  
The tan boy turned around to see Niall looking very nervous, more than he ever saw him.  
  
“What ?” he replied while turning around, Niall facing his back.  
  
“I was wondering if you’d like to come get coffee with me ?” he asked unsure as he quickened his pace to stand next to Zayn.  
  
“Now ?” Zayn sounded bored but Niall shook it away.  
  
“Yeah ?”  
  
“Alright.” and Niall didn’t even try to hide his joy.  
  
~  
  
“I think we need to talk.” Niall said when they sat in the quiet coffee shop. Zayn looked up at him but didn’t say anything and Niall took it as his cue to keep on talking. “I’m sorry Zayn.”  
  
Zayn looked at him with amused eyes. “What are you sorry for ?”  
“I’m sorry I’ve been a dick. I’m sorry I’ve put you down everytime. I’m sorry you were so nice to me and I never actually acknowledged you. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance and I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m just, I’m sorry.”   
  
Zayn didn’t know if he was sincere but he knew that his words brought butterflies in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“I didn’t take the time to get to know you but now that I do, I feel sorry because-”  
  
“Wait, you think that this is the real me ?” Zayn asked, every hope of getting Niall crushed when he heard his answer.  
  
“Yeah, I like you now that I know you.”  
  
“You don’t know me! And I feel so fucking stupid that I thought you’d give me a chance.” and Zayn got up to leave but Niall grabbed him with a strong hand around his arm.  
  
“This isn’t you ?” Zayn shook his head as he sat back, cheeks burning in embarrassment.   
  
“This bad boy attitude and style, it’s all Louis’ idea.” Zayn admitted.  
  
“Why ?” Niall asked quietly, definitely confused.  
  
“Because that’s what you wanted! Dammit Niall, don’t you get it !? It was the only way for you to notice me! You said you wanted someone more like Harry. I didn’t want to be bad, I just wanted to be bad enough for you. But it was stupid and I’m done begging for a chance.” he stood up to leave while Niall stayed silent, eyes glued on the table. “Goodbye Niall.”  
  
~  
  
A week had passed. Zayn was back to his usual self, to Louis’ disappointment. He didn’t cause trouble at school anymore, he smiled and answered politely if someone asked him something and he hung up his leather jacket to go back to his plaid buttons up. Everything was back to normal. Almost everything.  
  
Niall was oddly quiet. Liam noticed it when Harry joined them at their lunch table and Niall completely ignored him. His eyes were stuck on something in the back of the lunch room. He turned around to catch a glimpse of Zayn. The real Zayn, laughing and fooling around with Louis at their own table.   
  
“Hey Harry, isn’t it Caroline right there coming our way ?” Liam asked innocently, trying to get rid of the boy.   
  
“Fuck, gotta go, see ya around.” the curly lad mumbled quickly and ran off the opposite direction.  
  
“Niall ?” Liam asked slowly.  
  
“Zayn looks better in those shirt, don’t you think ?” Niall said, never taking his eyes off the boy.  
  
“He does look better when he’s himself, yeah.”  
  
“Do you think I ruined everything ?”  
  
“Yep.” Liam anwsered truthfully. “But I think it’s time you fix it.”  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“Trust me.” Liam cut him. He stood up and dragged him out of the lunch room.  
  
~  
  
“Zayn ?”   
  
Zayn recognised this voice and he was getting fed up to always be interrupted on his way home.   
  
“What is it this time Niall ?” Zayn sighed, not really wanting to have a conversation with the other boy.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry. And, I-I know it probably doesn’t mean shit to you but I truly am. I guess it’s true what they say, you never realise how much you want something until it goes away. I’m sorry Zayn. But if there’s a chance you might forgive me, I’ll be at the coffee shop by myself at 7pm. Have, uh, have a nice weekend if we don’t see each other.”   
  
Zayn just stood there, too stunned to do anything as he watched the Irish boy leave in the other direction. He watched his blond hair tousled in the wind, as he walked slowly away and Zayn debated whether or not he’ll meet him that night while making his way to his home.  
  
~  
  
“Look like that someone is not coming mister, are you sure you don’t want anything ?”  
  
Niall looked up at the cute waitress, red hair tied in a bun with large red glasses over her blue eyes. She was cute but she wasn’t the one he wanted to see. He had been waiting over an hour for the other boy to come, but he never did show up.   
  
“I’ll just have a coffee to go please.” Niall replied with a sigh and the girl nodded and came right back with his coffee.   
  
“There you go, have a nice night.” she said when Niall paid for his hot beverage and left.   
  
The weather was cold for the season and Niall regretted he didn’t bring his coat with him.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Niall turned around and was surprised to see the tan skin and dark haired boy standind behind him, a little out of breath. He probably ran to catch up with him.  
  
Niall gave him a small smile, trying not to get his hopes up.  
  
“You came.”  
  
“I’m a little late sorry. I tried to sort some things out.”  
  
There was a silence that Niall wanted to break but he wasn’t sure if he should but before he realised it, he opened his mouth.  
  
“And did you ?”  
  
Zayn didn’t answer he just stepped forward and leaned in until his breath tickled Niall’s face. Then he stopped and stared in Niall’s blue eyes. He never realised that his eyes weren’t just blue. It was more greenish on the edges and there was a hint of golden in the middle that made them even more gorgeous than they already were.  
  
Zayn’s thoughts were cut off when Nial took that last step and closed the gap between the two of them, crashing his lips on his, catching Zayn off guard. When the tan boy got over the fact that, ‘ _Oh shit, I’m finally kissing Niall Horan_ ’ he moved his lips against Niall’s and the other boy eagerly opened his mouth to let Zayn enter. Their tongues danced together for a couple of seconds when Zayn pulled away quickly with a loud ‘Shit!’.  
  
Niall looked confused at first but then noticed that he spilled his hot coffee over Zayn’s white shirt.  
  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, are you alright ? Are you hurt ? Shit I’m sorry!” Niall said and tried to dry the stain on Zayn’s shirt but the older boy only chuckled and shook his head before bringing the smaller boy back to him and attached their lips together once again.  
  
“It’s ok babe.” Zayn said when they let go of each other. Niall smiled and blushed.  
  
“You’re way too sweet to be a bad boy.” Niall smiled when Zayn pouted. “But don’t worry, you’re bad enough for me.” 


End file.
